Right On The Edge
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: She was the quintessence of innocence, of teenage perfection. ...What was she doing in Juvenile Hall surrounded by criminals? What would her friends think about her when she returned home? She was scared of what the future had in store... FreddiexCarly.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story I chose to write. The prompt was given to me by Invader Johnny, and I have to admit I'm not sure I'm doing his idea justice thus far... But we'll see! It's definitely going to be a FreddiexCarly fic, so sorry this isn't my normal FreddiexSam. But don't worry, the rest of my fics have not been forgotten! I'm working on updating them as well, I just needed to get this out there!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Right On The Edge"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

I looked out the backseat window of the police car and sighed. How had this happened? To _me_, of all people? I squeezed my eyes shut tight as the car was shifted into drive by the buff, young police officer behind the steering wheel. I willed myself the strength to not look back; behind me were my two best friends and brother standing on the sidewalk outside the apartment building where I lived. I could only imagine the looks on their faces as I was pulled away from them by rubber and steel.

However bad I felt when thinking about them, the one face that stood out to me more than my friends' or Spencer's was my Mom's. I kept visualizing the one photograph we had of her; the one that Spencer had framed and hung in the hallway right outside the iCarly studio. The picture was black and white, a candid from my father's photo album. Dad used to be an amateur photographer and was always taking pictures of my mother and us kids. I loved that picture, but now her smiling face was burning a hole into my brain, wracking my body with guilt.

My mother was beautiful and Daddy had always told me I was going to be exactly like her, he could tell. Mom was the best example of raw beauty, pure and simple. But you didn't have to dig deeper to find she was a beautiful person on the inside as well. She was kind, gentle and always had such a sunny disposition. _"She was the best woman a man could ever hope to love."_ My dad had always told me when he spoke of her, which wasn't often.

I dwelled on what my mother would think of me if she were around now. Would she be disappointed? Sad? Or would she try to be supportive? I didn't know, nor would I ever find out how she would have reacted to her only daughter going to juvenile hall... The most I could do at the moment was pray a little prayer to her, just to let her know I was thinking of her.

I bent my head and began to silently mouth my apologies to her as the wet, salty tears ran down my face and splashed onto the cold metal of the handcuffs clasped tightly around my wrists. I don't know how long I sat like that, or how close we had been to the downtown police station in the first place but it all happened too quickly after that.

A sharp knock was hit onto the glass of the window and the door was yanked open. The young deputy smiled apologetically to me and explained what would happen once we got inside. He took hold of my upper arm and helped me out of the car, still explaining as we walked toward the front doors of the main building. I nodded at the appropriate times, though I had stopped listening intently at the mention of 'holding cell' and 'processed'. Those terms were definitely not going to bring me any condolence.

We entered the building. It reeked of sweat and the smell of mildew. He led me down a long corridor and shoved open a large steel door at the end of it. On the other side it looked like any business office, with the added addition of thick black bars with defeated looking individuals behind them in the corner.

He apologized to me and led me over to the emptier of the two holding cells. He unlocked the door and pulled it back with a large creak. I only nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I was really scared, but I didn't want to cry in front of all these people. I attempted a weak smile and assured him it was not his fault. He gave me one last quick smile and turned to leave, promising he'd be back soon to check in.

I turned around and briefly glanced at the cell's other occupants. There were only two teenage boys, both scruffy-faced and dressed in dark clothes and a young-looking girl whose eyes darted around nervously. I nodded, acknowledging their presence and found a spot for myself in the corner, farthest away from them all. I sunk down to the concrete floor and faced the grey cinder block wall, desperately trying to block out my surroundings without much luck.

"What is a sweet girl like you in here for?" I looked up, shocked at the sound of someone's voice. The smaller of the two boys had made his way across the cell to my little spot on the cold ground. He attempted a small smile and he made me feel slightly comforted as he knelt down on his haunches so he was eye level with me.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I just sucked in my lower lip and tentatively shook my head at him. I was ashamed enough to _think _what got me here, let alone tell some stranger. Especially one who would probably condone such behaviors, considering he was in here for a reason of his own.

"You're not gonna tell me?" He crouched closer to me, his hot breath hitting the side of my face. I kept my gaze focused on the red line that circled my wrist, indicating where the thick metal cuffs had been. I was determined to ignore this delinquent. _You'll only be here until the police officer gets back. _That's what I kept telling myself, but the one question I tried not to let myself think was, _and where would I go from here?_ I shuddered inwardly. It would only get worse. I was sure of it. I had seen enough television shows to know that jail was not a place you wanted to be. And even though I was a minor, juvie was the same thing as a full-fledged jail, right?

"She not talkin'?" The slightly larger boy called out from the conflicting side of the room, where he was leaning against the cold cinderblocks, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk playing at his lips. The boy beside me shook his head. "Why not, sweets? You don't have anything to be scared of." The larger boy cooed at me, humor tainting his voice.

I held back the threatening urge to cry. I didn't want them to touch me. A strong feeling in my gut told me to fear them. To yell for the kind officer who unknowingly just locked me in a _cage _with two of the scariest guys I'd ever met. A desperate part of me even suggested scooting up close to the neurotic girl that sat in the corner, curled in on herself, her eyes paranoid and wildly moving.

I opened my mouth prepared to let out a scream when the boy crouched beside me reached out and grabbed my upper arm, but I was cut off by the deep voice of a man. "Hey, what are you doing to that girl? You leave her alone now." I glanced up to see the young officer again. I jumped up and swiftly walked over to where he stood, knowing he would protect me. After all, it was his job. And now it seemed like he was the _only _one concerned with my well-being.

"You ready, darlin'?" That pity-filled gaze was back in his eyes and the realization of the moment washed over me once again. Why I was here… Where I was going… I simply nodded again.

"Yessir." I looked down; the shiny glint of the metal caught my eye. "Do you have to put the handcuffs back on?" I questioned timidly, hoping that he would say no. My wrists were still aching from the last time. He smiled that stupid sympathetic smile again.

"I'm 'fraid so." My eyes dulled and I held my hands out in front of me, allowing my hands to dangle loosely. "But it won't be for long." He promised, clicking the cinches until it locked into place. I grunted as they began chaffing the sensitive skin on the underside of my wrist again. "It's policy." He added as an afterthought in an attempt to comfort me.

I didn't say anything the whole ride to our destination—of which I still wasn't positive of. The deafening silence rang through my ears, blocking out the sound of the cars zooming by us on the expressway. I was too deep in my own thoughts to even notice. I saw things, but I didn't really _see _them. It was all just a blur.

I was numb. I didn't know what to feel; nervous? Scared? Angry? Guilty? Was it okay to cry? Okay to want my mommy? …Even though she'd never be able to help me now.

I wasn't so sure anybody could help me.

The car pulled into the parking lot of a large, square grey building and pulled up beside a garage. It lurched to a stop and I realized this was it. This was where I was going to live for who-knew-however-long. The officer had never told me my sentence. Something in my gut told me I probably wouldn't want to know either… So I didn't ask.

I didn't say a word as he helped me out of the car for the last time and led me to a side door. He easily pulled it open and we stepped inside. I stood there for a moment, as I had to let my eyes adjust to the dimness of the room.

"This is the end of the road." He stated, reaching over and pulling open another wooden door. "Ladies first." He gestured through the doorway. I nodded and walked through, my head down.

The other side of the door was brightly lit. The only furnishings were a large desk with a chair behind it in the corner. Another metal chair sat in front of the desk and the set-up strangely reminded me of the principal's office at Ridgeway High… Which led me to think of Sam. I sighed again, I really wanted to see her right now. She'd know how to handle this type of situation… She could stay strong even in the toughest of things. She'd be able to help me through this. …Because right now I wasn't doing so well on my own.

"Sit down; the guard will be in, in a moment." I looked up at the man.

"G-guard? For what?" I asked. I wasn't used to being treated like a hard-core criminal. "Is she gonna like taze me or something?" The officer chuckled and gently shook his head.

"No, she's just going to issue you you're clothing and go over the regulations with you…Nothing to worry about." I let out a deep breath. I don't know what I would have done had I been put through anything else today.

I opened my mouth to tell him my relief when the wooden door I had entered moments ago creaked open revealing a tall red-headed woman. The woman stood at least two inches above the man who had brought me here and she was quite muscular, her biceps showing through her uniform. She definitely held the aura of a prison guard as well; confident and sure; she intimidated me a little as she strode across the room.

"Carly Shay?" Her voice was smooth and light. Nothing like what I had fathomed in my mind. She attempted a small smile which made me feel slightly less antsy. Only slightly. I gulped and nodded feebly.

"Yes." I replied, my eyes glued to her as she went behind the desk and sat down behind it. She set the bundle of orange clothing she had previously held in her arm down on the desktop.

"Okay," She began. Her eyes scanned me up and down before she chuckled slightly, "Calm down honey. You'll be okay." Her voice soothed. I really wanted to comply to her and believe what she said, but I just couldn't. She wasn't in my position. She wasn't the criminal, she was just paid to take care of them. There was a major difference.

"I'll try." I answered nonetheless, attempting kindness towards this woman that I'd barely met but already loathed due to her calmness of the situation.

"Good." She nodded, "First off I want to explain the rules and regulations of this institution…." She began her lecture, her melodic voice seemingly beginning to drone on and on as the sound hit my ears but bounced off, no information being contained within. I nodded at what I thought were appropriate parts to nod and eventually she stopped talking nodding her head in approval. She smiled slightly again and pushed the small bundle of clothing across the desk at me. "Here are your clothes. It is state regulation that you wash these once a week, at least. More if you wish. You may shower once daily for ten minutes maximum. Meals will be served in the main dining hall, which I will show you later, twice daily. No other food shall be issued. You are allowed one phone call, and visiting hours are from four to six P.M. Do you have anything you'd like to ask me?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "When can I leave?"

* * *

**How was that for a prologue? Chapter one should be out soon... Just as soon as I get it proofread and whatnot. Until then...**

**Review! It helps keep the Pandas from going extinct. XD And for that they will be eternally grateful.**


	2. Chapter One: Stronger Than I Was

**So I have a lot to say before I let you read the first chapter... First off I want to reply to some of the anonymous reviews from last chapter,**

**Creddie fan addict: Yes, I'm writing a Creddie.(: I actually ship both of them, (I just get so many more ideas for Seddie) but in my opinion both couples would have a fair chance at romance.(; I hope I supply you good enough with Creddie drama and loveeee. Keep reading! And thanks for the review!**

**Kallusive: I'm glad you like it so far!(: And yeah, it seems a lot of people are glad I'm writing a Creddie... I hope I do the couple justice! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!**

**?: Is this soon enough? Sorry I can only put the question mark, but ya'know.. Thanks for reviewing! And.. as to the whereabouts of what crime she commited, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! XP Haha.(:**

**To everyone who reviewed, you're awesome! Keep it up! I'll try to reply to everybody but if I can't then I apologize. Just know that I appreciate everyone who reads (and hopefully enjoys) my stories! Thanks!**

**To the story: This chapter mainly just sets up the plot, so I'm sorry if it's a little bit slow and whatnot. Chapter two should be more exciting as we'll see Sam and Freddie for the first time in this fic. :D Also if Carly seems kind of OOC to you, I did that on purpose. It's a proven fact that most people are not the same when they leave jail (or a juvenile institution) as when they first went in and Carly, being the naive young girl she is would definitely be drastically affected by this experience. I hope that clears up her OOC-ness. It may not be so apparent that she's changed in this chapter, so this is sort of a foreshadowing to later chapters... But anyway, I'm sure you just want to read this...**

**So, enjoy and review, review, review!**

**:)**

* * *

"You ready?" Spencer asked me once the cab pulled up to the curb in front of Bushwell Plaza. I looked out the window up at the scale of the building, recalling every detail of this place, suppressing the most recent memory I had of it. The one where I was in handcuffs being dragged away from my friends and family. That one had been etched with a permanent marker (similar to the one written in my record) and there was no way I was ever forgetting it. Even if I tried.

_This is it. The moment I've been waiting for since I left…_, I thought. This really was the moment I had counted on from the moment they took me away. So why wasn't I happy? I should be happy. …But I was far from it. I just felt empty. I felt that I didn't belong in that apartment building anymore. I didn't belong with Spencer; he was too good to me and I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve Freddie or Sam. I shouldn't even be allowed a web show named after me. After all, what kind of kid would want to look up to a girl that had just gotten released from _prison_? The word sounded acidic and unnatural even unspoken. I truly hated that word, but it was what described me. I was nothing more than a prisoner. Sure, I'd been freed, but I still felt like a prisoner of my own accord.

"Carly?" I jolted myself out of my thoughts and looked up.

"Huh?" I breathed, noticing Spencer standing on the sidewalk beside me, holding the door on my side of the cab open. He offered a weak smile and gestured for me to get out. I nodded and slid out of the hot, sticky leather that stuck unattractively to the backs of my legs.

"Are you okay, little sis? You've seemed really…distant?" Spencer's brow furrowed and he brushed his hair out of his face. Nervous habit, I thought. I mentally scowled at the thought of my own brother feeling like he had to tiptoe around me. I nodded in response to his question and silently climbed the three concrete stairs that led into the building. Spencer shuffled close behind me. I reached out and pulled open the large glass door and stepped into the cool air-conditioned lobby. Lewbert sat at his desk, tinkering with some small object he held in his hand. The little bell above the door tinkled, signaling our entrance and causing Lewbert to snap his head up.

He focused on me and his eyes narrowed a bit. "What are you doing in my lobby?" He shrieked, jumping up quickly. The trinket he held in his lap clattered to the floor loudly. I winced at the noise and contemplated on whether I should make a break for it then or wait. My eyes shifted to the stairs and Lewbert. I could make it without him noticing.

I took off at a jog, making it to the bottom stair before Lewbert shrieked again. "Juvenile delinquents aren't allowed to live in my apartment building!" He snickered, thinking it was hilarious. I just froze, my foot in midair. My breathing became shallow and I ground my teeth together. I spun halfway around and opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. I simply shook my head and raced up the stairs before I turned around and said something I shouldn't. I could hear Spencer calling my name, but I didn't slow. Not until I reached the top.

* * *

I hovered back behind Spencer as he unlocked the apartment and pushed the door open.

"Welcome home." He said softly, reaching back to grab my hand quickly, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze before dropping it. I gave him a small smile in return and ducked passed him through the door.

I paused in the doorway, looking around the place I'd dreamt about so much during my stay away. Everything was exactly the same and for a moment I felt almost normal. I felt like nothing had ever happened and Spencer and I had just returned from Groovy Smoothies, joking and laughing. Sam would be lounged out on my couch, and Freddie would just be across the hall waiting until it was time to rehearse for iCarly to come over.

I shut my eyes, begging that when I opened them my scenario would materialize right before me. My eyes opened and my heart crashed to the floor, though I couldn't exactly tell you why. I already knew what was going to be there before my eyes even saw it. The apartment was dead silent—a rare occurrence for apartment 8-C— …and the couch was barren of its usual occupants. I half-expected Sam's blond head to pop up from the kitchen and greet me in her usual fashion but I wasn't met with her wild blonde curls, or her fiery personality to match, and tears sprung to my eyes. I retreated to the kitchen so Spencer wouldn't see the pathetic tears that threatened to fall down my face. Just because I was unhappy didn't mean I had to make Spencer feel bad for me as well.

"So kiddo, whatcha wanna do today? I cleared my schedule just for you! So we can do anything you want. Sam and Fredd-o said they'd drop by after school, and I thought maybe we could go to dinner…" He shut the front door behind him and followed me over to the kitchen. He pulled out a barstool and sat down. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and closed the door.

I turned around to look at my brother. He was sitting with his arm propping up his head, just staring at me. I smiled at him. I knew how hard he was trying to make me feel at home again, and I just felt a little bit guilty because all I had wanted to do since I walked in the door was take a real shower (FYI: Showers at juvie just make you feel even cruddier afterward. And ten minutes? More like two) and curl up under my covers. On my own bed. I hadn't had a decent night's sleep in… as long as I could remember. But now I felt obligated to give my brother a chance to cheer me up. Even though my words contradicted my thoughts,

"Uhm, thanks for the offer, but do you mind if we just chill here today?" Spencer looked surprised for a second and then his expression deflated.

"Oh," He paused, searching my face, "Sure. Whatever you want lil' sis." I nodded, taking a sip of my water.

"Thanks Spence." I started towards the elevator. "I think I'm just gonna go take a nap…"

"Okay." He nodded, giving me a smile before turning to the computer on the desk.

I pressed the button on the elevator and waited for the door to slide open. I couldn't wait to climb into my bed for a much needed rest. I was going to milk my free time off for all it was worth. School started on Monday…and I wasn't sure I would be mentally prepared for that. Oh well, at least I had three days to get settled in. And maybe school wouldn't be as bad as I could predict. Maybe people would overlook me and get on with their normal lives, ignoring the juvenile delinquent.

Seattle was quite a large city, but it seemed so small when something like this happened to a small school community. Everyone knew that sweet, innocent Carly Shay had been sent to juvie. Then again, how could they not? I hadn't been on iCarly at all since then, so someone was bound to ask questions. It didn't help that they also printed it in the newspaper. Too bad they didn't have all the facts, and they didn't know that I had been sent there for all the wrong reasons. That was what I hated the most. It was just something I couldn't protest. I didn't have anything I could say that would hold up next to _concrete evidence. _It would be my word against my own fingerprints left at the scene. I learned the hard way that, when it comes to the law, concrete evidence always wins. Case closed.

The door opened and I stepped inside. The familiar smell of lilacs filled my nose. The pungent smell was the result of spilled air freshener. It had happened a few weeks before I left, when I had gotten the sudden urge to change up my bedroom a little. I couldn't do it on my own, so I recruited Sam to help me. The diffuser had been one of the last minute things I shoved into Sam's arms before she stepped onto the elevator. It had set everything else she was carrying off balance and she ended up dropping it all on the floor of the elevator. Fortunately (or not so fortunately depending on who you were), the only thing that was damaged was the small, glass lilac diffuser. The smell had been so bad for a week that I couldn't step into the elevator without _lilac _clogging up every one of my senses. It was funny though, because Freddie had whined that the smell messed with his allergies, so until this day (I assume, because the smell was still strong) he took the stairs to the studio.

The elevator doors slid open on the second floor, revealing the brightly colored, paint-splattered walls of the hallway. I sighed and stepped onto the plush carpet. I then padded my way down the short hall until I reached my snow-white bedroom door. The white was barely visible, however, due to all of the sticky notes, drawings and posters that covered it. I stood there, my hand resting on the doorknob but not turning it to go in, reading each note and re-familiarizing myself with the bittersweet memories each one held for me.

One that stood out to me the most was a blue sheet of paper written on in Freddie's neat script. It read, 'I love you, Carly.' With a smiley face that took up most of the paper. Underneath Freddie's words was Sam's loopy scrawl, 'Give it up, dorkboy. Carly will never love you.' Beside Sam's note was a grease stain. I rolled my eyes—only Sam, I thought—, and I glanced back over Freddie's words. They were simple, and I had heard him say them to me so many times, but this time it felt special. I knew he meant it—that he always did—and I was glad to know that some things would never change.

Freddie would always be a nerd, in love with his technical equipment. Sam would always be a prankster. And I would always be their sweet best friend. That would never change, but for some reason I now felt like something precious had been broken that day I was taken away in handcuffs like some common criminal. I felt like things would never be exactly the same. No matter how hard I tried to deny it and make everything perfect. It changed.

I sighed, shaking my head at this realization. I took one last look at the words on the vibrant blue paper before dropping my head and twisting the knob entering my bedroom for the first time in months. I was ready to let myself succumb to unconsciousness for awhile and let the stress be ignored. Just long enough for me to gain the strength to deal with it, anyway. Because nothing could be avoided forever.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Review; it keeps Sam supplied in fatcakes. (FATCAKES, YEAH!) XD ...And we all know that an unhappy Sam is bad. Very, very bad. So please review! I need to keep her happy for the sake of this story!(; Thanks!**


	3. Chapter Two: Take This To Heart

**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry chapter two was a little delayed.. I would get it finished and then read over it and find something I would want to add, thus resulting in this final copy.(: I'm not sure if I'm completely content with this one, but I tried. **

**...A shout-out before I let you read on:**

**Creddie fan addict- You think 'poor carly' last chapter? *clicks tongue* Beware reading this one. XP **

**And before I give away anymore details,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I rolled over, grunting uneasily. I had been struggling to sleep for hours now. After I had been woken up by a bad dream I became restless, different scenes of my last few months springing to my mind, their pictures burning a hole in my retinas, haunting me. I couldn't close my eyes, the pictures got worse; they became more outlined and vivid. They weren't pictures that one would think to be common… Or even things you should remember so clearly.

The one that bothered me the most was my own face. My own face staring back at me through a cracked dirty mirror, the same one that hung in the common bathroom, it was the same one that I'd seen in my nightmares ever since that night. My eyes, red-rimmed and pupils dilated, stared back at my pale, drawn face, emotionless.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to slow my breathing, in hopes that I could fall asleep and forget, _just forget everything._ Suddenly, however, there was a loud crash, followed by shouting. I stopped breathing and held perfectly still, so as not to rustle the sheets, so that I could listen. There was nothing but silence for a few moments, until…

"Sam! What's wrong with you?!" A voice— which sounded exactly like Freddie's—resonated throughout the apartment. I could only imagine what the bicker was about. Knowing those two it could literally be anything.

I lifted my head off the pillow to look over at the digital clock on my bedside table. It told me it was a quarter 'til four. I groaned, _how did it get so late? _I sure as hell didn't feel like I had just slept seven hours, which in reality I hadn't, but still.

I heard footsteps tramping down the hall then. Two distinct pairs, Freddie's loud thumps and Sam's smaller but equally powerful in a way, meshed together to create one harmonious (in my opinion, anyway) sound. A few seconds later the beats stopped and the doorknob jiggled slightly. I sat up in bed, running my hands through my hair a few times, trying to calm it from its bed head form.

"Carls?" Sam's voice sounded so sweet and much better than I remembered it, even muffled through the wood of the door. But despite my happiness of hearing my best friend's voice for the first time in months, I frowned. It was definitely not like Sam to knock—or even when she did, wait for an answer—as she usually just barged through. Up until now I hadn't realized how much I relied on these actions, but now—more than ever—I longed for her to throw the door open without being invited. I needed that reassurance to let me know nothing had changed.

…Even though apparently it had (to an extent); the door remained shut as another soft, questioning knock came from the other side.

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice sounding foreign and distant to my ears. As if I hadn't spoken at all. Though I know I must've because the door was then flung open at my acceptance of their presence. Or at least that's what Sam was taking my reply to be. The door hit the wall hard, but before I could open my mouth to reprimand the girl I was thrown back, my head colliding with the headboard, as I was engulfed in a hug. Sam's curls were smothered in my face as she buried her head into my neck. Her arms tightened around my torso, seemingly crushing my insides under her brute strength, but I didn't care. I finally had my best friend back. I returned her embrace for a moment before she pulled away, resting back on her haunches. She stared at me, her blue eyes glistening almost as much as the white shown in her smile.

"Sam…" I breathed, my voice cracking with emotion. "I missed you so much." She nodded, agreeing silently that she'd missed me too. Her grand entrance had already told me that. _…Maybe not everything had changed_, I thought, my mood getting increasingly happier.

My eyes shifted past Sam to the doorway. Freddie stood there, his hand stuffed deep into his pockets, looking nervous. He swayed his weight from foot to foot. His eyes met mine briefly before he looked away. Neither of us spoke to the other and it was making me increasingly uneasy.

I scanned over him, taking in every inch of his form. There were definitely changes that had occurred. For one, he stood at least an inch taller, he had a slightly more defined and chiseled jaw and his chin held a slightly darker tint, signaling stubble was growing there. These changes suited him well and I found myself staring for longer than I should have. Now he was staring at me confusedly. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I looked away.

"What is up with you two?" Sam questioned, her eyebrow quirked, head turning from Freddie to me and back. "You act like you didn't miss her! Which," She paused as she hopped off of the bed and walked over to him, "I know for a fact that you missed her a lot." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him with ease across the room. She dropped his hand when he was standing by the bed, and then she turned on me.

"You too." She pulled me off of the bed, lining me up in front of him. I glanced at Freddie uneasily. He was looking anywhere but at me, and he still held that nervous pose.

"Hug." She commanded, giving me a gentle nudge in the back. I stumbled into him, pressing up against his chest. His entire body stiffened at the contact and he awkwardly placed his arms around my body, giving a light squeeze before letting go. He let go of me, but I was holding onto him for dear life now. I didn't know why he was acting the way he was, but I wasn't going to deny that I'd missed him. I buried my head into his shoulder and I realized I was crying. There was a large wet spot on his t-shirt.

When he realized I wasn't letting go he put his arms back around me, though his body was still stiff. I pulled my head away from his shirt and looked up at him. He looked back down with a twisted, forced smile. I gave him a confused look and opened my mouth to question what was wrong when he hastily began to unweave himself from our embrace.

"I h-have to go." He stuttered, backing away from me. I nodded, tears still falling down my face. Though now I had a new reason to cry, and it wasn't from joy. He shot me a sad smile and turned around, darting through the door and down the stairs before I could hold him back.

"Carly…" Sam's voice gently prodded beside me. She touched my arm hesitantly. I looked over at her, my vision blurred by tears. I took a step towards her and collapsed into her open arms, sobbing quietly. She was shocked for a moment, but then relaxed, wrapping her arms around me. She whispered comforting things in my ear, her hand rubbing in a circular motion on my back. I grasped handfuls of her loose t-shirt, trying to stop the tears. I dug my head into her neck, and she held onto me tighter.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was quite a long time. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe more things were different than I had seen. Some things had happened and I was not aware of the cause. Freddie acted like he practically _hated _me, though I'm not sure I would blame him if he actually did.

"Its okay, Carls, it will be alright…I promise." Sam whispered in my ear, turning her head towards mine. I nodded slightly, hoping she was right. She kissed my head and began rocking me gently, swaying on the balls of her feet. I held onto her and said nothing, even though I had so many things unspoken. So many things I waited months to voice to her, but now I couldn't. I couldn't even look at her. She was my best friend, and she was just caring for me, but I couldn't help but feel like I didn't deserve her help. She should just leave me here to wallow by myself, even though she wouldn't. And I knew she wouldn't. So I didn't ask her to and instead continued to sob into her shoulder.

* * *

"Here." Sam spoke softly, placing a large glass of water down on the coffee table in front of me. I glanced up at her through heavy eyelids and nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse. I was lying on the couch watching a movie with Sam. After Freddie had left so abruptly and I had cried myself out Sam suggested we watch a movie for old time's sake. She let me pick the movie; I picked one of my favorites, _Ghost World. _It was a really strange movie, but that's why I liked it. It made you question the characters decisions.

"Welcome." Sam replied, sitting down in her usual spot on the couch, above my head. I sighed as the credits on the movie began to roll. Sam shifted, crossing her legs to sit Indian-style.

"…Another movie?" I asked, stretching my neck to look up at her. She shook her head and clicked off the T.V.

"No, I want to talk," She paused, scanning my face, "is that okay?" I sat up, startled.

"Oh, oh…Yeah," I shifted so I was facing her, "We can talk."

"How was it?!" She asked excitedly, her eyes holding a slight sparkle to them. She clasped her hands in front of her, placing them in her lap. I stared at her weirdly, crinkling my nose and grimacing. I paused before answering her bizarre question.

"Uhm, it was...jail?" Did she really think it was supposed to be _fun_?

"I know! So really? Did you meet any cool people?" Apparently she thought of it as a field trip, fun and exciting. The people I'd met there were ones that I would have run from in a normal setting. Ones I would have avoided out of fear. Ones that I definitely would not have, under any circumstances, interacted with.

"You could say that," I eyed her cautiously, "…But it would be a lie."

"Seriously?" Her face mirrored disbelief and amusement, "My mom met some of her best friends in jail! You had to meet at least one!" Again with the weird looks. I was beginning to think my best friend was insane. We all knew she had the potential. I mean, take her mother for example…

"Well," I licked my lips, "let's just say the people I met there won't become my best friends." She looked like she wanted to say more, but I averted my eyes to my lap, so she clamped her mouth shut. We sat in silence for a good couple of minutes.

"…So it wasn't a good experience?" She asked, her voice bordering hysterical with excitement. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Not really, no."

"Oh well, we can't all be lucky." I laughed bitterly at this. She didn't know how right she was…

"Guess so."

"Carly," My head snapped up at her sudden tone change and I was shocked to find her wearing a serious expression, though the sparkle was still present in her eye, "I'm proud of you." My eyebrow crinkled.

"Huh…?" I asked. She only nodded excitedly.

"I'm proud of you because I never would have been able to do such a thing. The biggest crime I've ever committed was beating up a hot dog vendor…and outrunning that policeman…" She drifted off, getting lost in her memory, a look of contentment crossing her face. I shook my head; my best friend was so weird. I was seriously considering getting her admitted.

"Sam?" I waved my hand in front of her face in an attempt to pull her out of her reverie. It worked; she shook her head and stared at me blankly for a second.

"What?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't really do that!" I almost shouted, not realizing how desperately I wanted someone to believe me until now. A wide smile crossed Sam's face and she nodded slowly.

"Sureeeeeee." She laughed, drawing out the word with a click of her tongue. I sighed exasperatedly and reached over to grab her by the shoulders.

"I really didn't." I spoke as seriously as I could, staring into her eyes. She only laughed once more and shrugged me off of her.

"Carly, its okay. You don't have to pretend to be the hero. Didn't you hear me? I'm proud of you!" I sighed. It was really not worth it trying to convince her otherwise. Once Sam was set on something hardly anything could change her mind. …And this was going to be even tougher because she was _proud _of me for committing a crime that I didn't really commit.

"…Thanks." I whispered, giving up the fight. For the time being anyway. I looked away from her and glanced at the digital clock on the cable box. One-thirty five A.M. I yawned upon seeing the time, "Ready for bed?" I didn't even have to ask her if she was staying the night as it was just expected. It was a Friday night after all.

Sam nodded, yawning as well. "Yeah, I'm beat." She stood up, stretching a little, arching her back until it cracked. "Let's go, Carlotta." She turned and pulled me up by the hand, that stupid proud smile back on her face. I rolled my eyes and gently punched her in the shoulder.

"Samantha." She mockingly glared at me and then laughed.

"Touché." I giggled and stumbled up the stairs behind her, exhausted, but happy that she was there with me. I didn't think I would be able to fall asleep otherwise as too many things would have been running through my head. And at least I could count on Sam to keep my mind off of any unwarranted thoughts. That was one of my favorite things about her and tonight I was even more grateful for it.

* * *

**How was it? Be honest, but fair. (: **

**Review; it helps self-conscious dogs feel better about themselves, and helps them fit in with the 'puppy-lar crowd'. Haha! *crickets chirp* Sorry for my attempt at a joke.. Point is, REVIEW!(: **


	4. Chapter Three: My Heart Is Yours

**Hey, hey!(: Chapter three has finally arrived! So sorry for the delay, but this chapter wanted to cause me troubles! It's rather long too.. About 2200 words in length. XD Hopefully that compensates for the few day delay (that rhymes!) Anyway, I have a few shoutouts:**

**Monkey- I'm glad you like the story so far!(: Oh, like I've been telling everyone that they'll just have to wait and see what got Carly in trouble.**

**Creddie fan addict- Good to see you review again! Everything gets worse before it gets better.. But don't worry! Carly and Freddie SHOULD work it all out! I said it was going to be a Creddie fic, and a Creddie fic it will be!(: **

**Kallusive- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful support and reviews on the last chapter!**

**..And now that is overwith, onward to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was still stunned at how luxuriously soft my bed was. It still felt almost unnatural as I sank down onto the mattress and it gave so much to my body weight. I was used to a lumpy, thin mattress that had been provided by the state. One that wasn't even a true twin size, let alone my big queen size one. The mountains of pillows piled at the head—the ones that I had once loved to sink my head into—I now regarded as unnecessary and foreboding. I could hardly remember a time that my room had seemed like home to me as right now I felt uncomfortable sitting in it. Even though, strangely enough, yesterday I had been just fine lying down in my bed and sleeping in this room. Maybe it was just because I had been so exhausted…But whatever the reason I still couldn't help but feel like I now didn't deserve such a nice room and nice things. I glanced around at all of my furnishings, to the desk that molded into the corner, cluttered with books and countless sheets of paper, the antique armoire that my father had sent from overseas, and the large screen television that hung on the wall.

I looked over my shoulder as I felt a shift, signaling Sam had returned from the bathroom. She was lying on her stomach beside me, her head cupped in her hands. Apparently I was the only one hating this opulence. Most people would think I was crazy for not wanting the lavishness that was my normal lifestyle. I had known that I always lived better off than most, but never once had I hated it. I realized how much I had taken it for granted the first night in that cold cell…But now it was the total opposite?

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, reaching out her hand as she placed it softly on my knee. I jerked my head to look at her. I pushed a piece of hair out of my face and deftly nodded at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I glanced over her face for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. She shrugged her shoulder awkwardly, pouting out her lip a little.

"You looked kind of spacey there for a minute." I scooted back on the bed so that I could cross my legs out in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"No, everything's cool." I smiled at her, hoping it didn't look too forced. Sam sighed and heaved herself up, coming to sit cross-legged beside me. We sat in silence for a moment, before it began to get awkward. "Hey." I said, brightening up, "Tell me something that happened while I was gone." Sam sat in thought for a moment. Then she threw her hand up in the air in an 'aha!' motion and continued to tell me an animated story about her mother's ex-boyfriend (her current boyfriend at the time of the story) and Frothy, her cat. I rolled in laughter as she tried to continue between spurts of her own giggles. The story was just outrageously funny, as it contained her mother's ex, Frothy (of course), a pineapple, the laundry chute, and the stray dog that lived in the alley beside Sam's house. I'm just going to leave it up to the imagination on that one…

Once our laughter had calmed down and we could breathe again Sam spoke, "So Carly," She folded her hands in her lap in mock seriousness, "Tell me a story about juvie." She smiled at me, not seeming to realize how my expression changed from cheerful to dread. I shook my head vigorously, begging her telepathically to not make me. "What's wrong Carly?"

"I don't have any interesting stories to tell you." I fibbed, biting on my lower lip nervously. She just stared at me dumbfounded for a moment before laughing.

"I'm sureeeee," She drug out the last syllable, "My mom has _thousands _of stories from jail, how can you not have even _one_?" I shrugged, exhaling a breath as I did so.

"Nothing interesting happened to me, I guess." Once again silence fell upon us. Only this time it was Sam to speak up,

"Are you _sure_?" She prodded further, reaching over to poke my playfully in the side. I swiped her hand away and grumbled.

"Positive. Now can you just drop it?" I bit a little too forcefully in her face. She shrunk back a little, shocked at my reaction.

"I was just playin' around, Carls. No need to get all crotchety." She leaned back into a sitting position and stared at me for a moment, her eyebrows creased in worry. I stared back lifelessly, all of a sudden feeling drained.

"You sure you don't want to talk about anything or…?" She asked, trailing off as I averted my eyes and looked down. There _was _something I had been wondering about and my best bet would be to ask Sam. Especially since I couldn't exactly ask the person it concerned himself…

I curled my legs up underneath of me and faced Sam. "Uh, there is one thing…"

"Well?" She prodded. I looked up at her briefly before casting my eyes downward once more, picking absently at a loose string on my comforter.

"Did Freddie really miss me while I was gone?" I forced myself to look up and gauge her reaction. Her face fell and she frowned a bit. She paused before answering and I could tell she was battling with herself on what to say.

"Well…" She started, bravely locking eyes with mine, "Yes and no." She breathed out, her brow furrowing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid that I really didn't want to know. It had stunned me that Freddie reacted that way. I understood that it would come as a shock to see his best friend go to jail for something as serious as I did, but still? Sam had been okay with it… Even Spencer was…Actually, come to think of it Spencer was acting weird around me too. Sam was the only one that was normal, but then I guess I could credit that to the fact of her upbringing. She'd been around criminals her whole life; _of course _she was going to think it was cool that she could add me to that list.

That didn't change the fact, however, that something was bothering Freddie and it was more than likely the cause of my doing.

"Carly, I don't think you understand how hard Freddie—well, both of us—took this. Freddie especially hard." Upon hearing this tears sprung to my eyes. I knew it would impact those around me—they had told us so in therapy—but I didn't know how much. The counselor told us it affected all people differently. I didn't say anything in response; I was concentrating too hard on not letting the tears escape. Sensing I wasn't going to comment, Sam continued, "He acted okay at first, but then as time went on it got tougher—for both of us—not having you with us. Spencer still let us hang out here to do iCarly…That was hard. But the show must go on, right?" She laughed, "He took it harder than he should've," She paused, rolling her eyes, "Such a nub." She mumbled under her breath. I chuckled, forcing a smile. She took a deep breath, becoming serious once more, "Before school yesterday I asked him once more if he was going to be okay with seeing you and he told me yes, so I just assumed he'd gotten over it…" She trailed off, looking downward.

"Gotten over what?"

"…His beef with you going to jail."

"But I thought he just missed me?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Sam sighed and ran a hand through her messy curls.

"It was a lot more than that, Carls…." She looked back up at my face. She opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came out. "Maybe I should let you talk to him." She nodded, agreeing with herself and bounced off my bed in one fluid motion.

"Sam! Wait!" I called, scurrying to get off the bed as well. I ran out into the hallway, and to my dismay found no traces of Sam anywhere. She was already gone. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I knew I had to stop her, but at the same time I wasn't ready to face Freddie just yet. Especially after what Sam had just told me. It made me feel weird; like I wasn't wanted.

I shook my head, self-loathing would have to wait. I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. As I reached the last set I could clearly see Sam and Freddie talking in the hallway as Sam had left the apartment door wide open. Freddie was shaking his head back and forth, one hand stayed on the door frame, and the other hung loosely at his side. He was still wearing his pajamas, so I assumed he had just woken up for the morning. Sam was bobbing slightly from foot to foot, her blonde curls the only thing giving away her movements as they swayed slightly more than her actual motions. I paused at the bottom stair, not sure whether to proceed or not. I found that I didn't have to, as I could hear their conversation clearly.

"Freddie," Sam sighed exasperatedly, "Don't be such a nub!"

"I'm not Sam. What did you expect to happen? Us to kiss and live happily ever after?" Sam shook her head.

"No…" Her voice softened and it was hard for me to catch what she said next. "Freddie, she's had a tougher time than you! Can't you just grow some and suck up your stupid little problems?" She reached up to grab him by the shirt. He protested and tried to push her off, but she grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him to the ground, causing him to yelp.

"Sam! Let go of me!" Sam sat down on his back, still pulling his hair. I stood rooted to my spot in shock at how fast the events had changed.

"No! Not until you promise me you'll make up with Carly!" She shouted into his ear. He shook his head.

"..I can't, Sam!" Sam tugged his hair harder, causing him to scream. "Would you just stop?!"

"Why? Will your mommy get mad if her Fredward comes home with a bald spot?" She asked, tauntingly mimicking a voice one might use when talking to an infant. Freddie scowled and writhed beneath Sam.

"No! But I will be!"

"Ooh, I'm scared now, Benson." She leaned down to his ear and whispered something, though I couldn't hear what it was I could imagine… Freddie started yelling again as Sam bent his arm behind his back, growling low threats to him.

"Hey…Carly?" Spencer came out from the hallway leading to his bedroom. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, coming over to stand in front of me on the landing. I put a finger to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He looked confused so I pointed behind him. He turned around slowly and took in the scene of Sam and Freddie. Sam now had Freddie in a headlock on the ground and Freddie's face was twisted in pain as he desperately tried to pry Sam's arm away from his neck. Spencer turned back to me, "Uh, shouldn't you be saving Freddie?" He asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

I frowned and cast my eyes downward to my shoes. I desolately shook my head, "No…" I mumbled. "He doesn't want me." I looked back up at my older brother, tears clouding my sight. Spencer's face changed from amusement to confusion and concern.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, "Freddie's your best friend…?" He glanced swiftly over his shoulder to the hallway where said boy was currently being kneed in the stomach by Sam.

"Not anymore, I guess." I mumbled, tears falling down my cheek to splash on the wooden stair I was standing on. "Didn't you hear him leave last night?" I asked, pushing a piece of hair out of my face before it got dampened with tears. I looked up at him. He shook his head.

"No, kiddo, I didn't." He paused for a while, standing there awkwardly watching me cry. "Want me to talk to him?" He offered. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's alright…I'm just—." At that moment Sam came through my apartment door, dragging Freddie along behind her.

"Carly, Freddie has something he needs to say to you." Sam stated, throwing Freddie in front of her. Freddie's eyes grew large and he shook his head.

"No, I don't Sam!" He turned to her, protesting. Sam let out a low, feral growl and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back once more. Freddie grimaced and tried to wriggle out of her grasp. After a few moments of Freddie whining in pain though, I couldn't take it.

"Sam," I sighed, "Just let him go." Sam shot me a confused look, but didn't loosen her grip on the boy. "If he doesn't have anything to say to me, then why should you make him?"Without even pausing to see their reactions I turned on my heel and retreated to my bedroom once more, gearing myself for Sam's return and expected interrogation.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Ah, I still haven't told you the crime commited, have I? Nope, well..suspense will make it all better. Trust me.**

**Review; It helps Freddie fix the server on iCarly.('cause last time I checked it was down.. lol)(:**


	5. Chapter Four: Anywhere But Here

**Hey! I'm back...and with a new chapter! :D *happy dance* Okay, a few shout-outs and then the story...**

**Creddiefanaddict: Yes, yes, I'm sorry I'm making this really difficult on them, but it's all for good reason! *rubs hands together evilly* It will all eventually clear itself up! I promise! Keep reading and reviewing! (:**

**JacobxBlackx: Thanks so much for your praise! It means a lot! :D I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Kallusive: Thanks for the review! And yes, Freddie *shakes head* he just can't get over some things that had happened in the past... Don't worry though! All of the secrets will be revealed eventually! :D Keep reading!**

**There we go. Now, there are a few more things I would like to state before I let you read on...**

**Number one: This chapter was co-written with...(Well, I can't really say co-written since he wrote most of the chapter) This chapter was mostly written by Invader Johnny! :D So let's give him a big round of applause because he deserves it! Thanks so much. I can't tell you how much I love this chapter! :D (And I hope you don't hate me too much for the little things I added.)**

**Number two: I know you all are so antsy to find out the crime, and I feel this chapter MAY give you some hints as to what it was.**

**Number three: While going over the story, to kind of proofread or whatever, I found a glitch in the time frame. I don't know if anyone else noticed this, but I went back and changed it. The chapters are as follows, Chapter 1: Friday morning, Chapter two: Friday afternoon/night, Chapter three: Saturday morning, and this Chapter four: Saturday afternoon.(: I hope that clears up any mix up!**

**Now my rambling is done...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I hate this room so much."_ I should probably stop saying that, after all it _is_ my room. But at the moment, well… I wish it wasn't… it was just too…. Hurtful to be here, but maybe that's a good thing… the healing has to start somewhere and what better place than here? Right?

I sat down on my bed and sighed. I nervously started playing with my hair out of habit, as I waited for Sam. I just _knew_ my best friend was going to come running through that door and start bombarding me with questions; Sam could be quite predictable at times.

So I waited.

And waited.

But Sam never came.

Worried, I made my way to the living room, expecting Sam to be sitting on the couch, probably eating a bag of bacon or something just as ridiculously random as that.

Once there, however, I saw no one, the front door was closed, the couch was empty and in the kitchen I could see my brother making a sandwich, totally oblivious as usual.

I wanted to know where Sam went but decided against contacting her. She probably didn't want to see me, so why force her to? Even though last night she seemed pretty keen on sticking by my side, who knows? Sam could be beyond predictable at times.

As soon as I turned around to go back to my room since it was apparent there wasn't anywhere else for me to go, I was met face-to-face with the girl I so desperately wanted to see… but she was not happy.

"Sam... How did…? When did you?"

"Told you I wanted to be an invisible ninja when I grow up." She responded emotionlessly.

"Oh." Was all that could escape from my lips.

"Now come on, I want to talk to you." Sam said, pointing to the second floor where my room was, obviously her attitude meant she was not taking a 'no' for an answer. At least that had been one thing that had stayed the same. I nodded, only feeling enough relief to know that my best friend hadn't abandoned me. Sam took my hand and went back to my room.

Once we were in front of my bedroom door I stood motionless, I _didn't _want to go in there…I really didn't but I had no choice in the matter because Sam pushed me in… quite roughly, I might add.

As soon as I was inside, my legs turned to Jello… I felt sick just being in my own room… the life I once had before my crime haunted me a lot. A lot more than I wanted to admit, that was for sure.

Maybe I should ask Sam if we could stay at her house tonight? Last night was brutal. I barely got any sleep whatsoever.

But before I could ponder further on the subject, I heard Sam close the door and set the lock; obviously we weren't going anywhere for a while.

Sam pulled us both to the bed and before I could say anything, Sam hissed, "What the hell was that about?!"

"Huh?" I answered, not following her out of the blue question.

"Down in the living room… I was so close to getting the dork to talk to you again and you just let him leave! Why?!"

I sighed, "Sam...It's not right… I want Freddie to talk to me but… I don't want you to force him to do it… I want him to do it because he wants to… you know… like before…"

Sam glared at me in such a way that I almost wished I could pull those words back into my mouth, leave them unspoken, but then again, she needed to know how I felt about the situation.

"Please, Sam… just don't do that again…"

"I can't make any promises, Carls." Sam replied, no hint of emotion in her voice.

Then I just broke down; I started crying again, which caught Sam off guard. But I couldn't help a rare moment of weakness, I threw herself at Sam and hugged her. I don't think Sam had ever seen me so upset, those times when I had gone off the handle didn't even compared to what I was feeling right now.

I knew was pretty much the most important person in Sam's life and she wasn't about to give me more grief than I already had, I knew I could trust her. Soon I felt the blonde hug me back and try to calm me down.

"Look Carls… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you… I just… I wanted you to talk to the dork… you_ must_ want to talk to him… I don't know why really." She muttered the last part as sort of an afterthought.

"Sam… he hates me." Voicing those words made them sting so much more than simply thinking them.

"Yeah right," Sam sneered, "Freddork is freaking in love with you, even after you got arrested he constantly talked about you!"

I pulled away from her slightly and looked her in the eye "For how long?"

"What?"

"For how long?!"

"I dunno for a few hours, I guess."

"No… I mean for how many days?"

Sam shrugged, "Beats me, I didn't count, but it was long enough for me to get bored and beat him into a pulp to shut up." I smiled; at least Sam and Freddie hadn't changed much since I'd gone to jail.

"It's my fault he hates me! If only I wouldn't have done that and if only I hadn't gone to jail! We would still be best friends right now!" I cried, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"Carly, calm down!" Sam was getting agitated.

She took me in her arms again and shushed me, trying to get me to stop overreacting and to forget she had told me information that only made me feel worst about myself.

"It's my fault." I whispered again, not letting the conversation end there.

"But you just said a few hours ago that you didn't commit the crime?" Sam said in realization and confusion.

"But what if I did?" I wasn't sure of anything anymore, to be honest.

"Do you know how little sense you're making?"

"Sam think about it, video cameras saw me go into that building, my purse was seen in there and not to mention, my fingerprints where there too!" The hardcore evidence; was, after all, the main reason I had been convicted. Had I been living a lie in believing that I was truly innocent? Maybe I had just convinced myself innocent that I'd forgotten what actually happened?

"Evidence can be wrong… I should know," Sam countered, "My mom was framed thousands of times!"

"Maybe I did commit that… that… crime and don't even remember doing it!" I said, the words burning like venom in my mouth.

"I knew I should have gotten you out of that place." Sam mumbled under her breath.

My eyes widened in shock, "WHAT? You wanted to do what?!"

"I planned to get you out of Juvenile Hall Carls… if I knew they would try to brainwash you, I wouldn't have listened to Fredward and would've gotten you out the night you got sentenced."

_"SAM!" _

"Big mistake, listening to the tech-dork." Sam muttered again, shaking her head.

"Sam you could have gotten arrested trying to do that!"

She shrugged, "So what?"

"So what?! Sam I know you been arrested before, but being in juvie is way worse than just spending a night in a cell. I wouldn't want that to happen to you!"

"Eh… if I did get arrested then I would have kept you company… that was actually a good thing in my book."

I was perplexed, "Sam don't you ever kid about that… Ever… it's not funny." Her facial expression changed then, softened somehow. There was a hint of defensiveness in her tone, however,

"Okay, okay, don't need to bite my head off… I was trying to be helpful."

"Somehow your definition of helpful isn't very comforting." I muttered, not looking at her face.

"Aw, come on Carly, wouldn't you want me to be with you?"

"Yes I would have!" I admitted with a sigh, "But… not that way. Sam, promise me… I mean really promise me you won't do something that crazy just for my safety." My eyes pleaded with hers.

"Why not?" I shook my head. Of course she would be difficult about this.

I kissed her full on the lips then. No rhyme or reason why I had done it, other than I was simply overcome with emotion. And a hug wasn't about to show half the compassion I felt she needed to know at that moment. I pulled away after a few seconds and rested my head in the crook of her neck, "Because I care too much about you to be hurt because of me." I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut to avoid any more tears from escaping.

Sam didn't say anything for a while, and I was becoming concerned. "Carly you're not thinking straight right now." I only grasped onto her tighter.

"iSam." I muttered, my thoughts being voiced without permission.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, pulling me off of her so she could see my eyes.

"I was thinking… about iCarly." I admitted sheepishly.

"Yesss?" Sam asked suspiciously, "What about it?"

"Well… I was thinking that maybe… we should change the name of the show to iSam?"

The shorter girl narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"I just think it's a good idea." I responded meekly, as I was slightly intimidated by the blonde's expression.

"No." Sam replied firmly, her lips set in a straight line.

"What?" I breathed.

"No." Sam repeated, with much more vigor than before. I blinked hard.

"What do you mean 'no'?" It would be more than beneficial for the sake of the web show to change it. Like any responsible parent would want their child watching a web show that hosted an ex-criminal. …But I wasn't prepared to have the conversation with Sam about me leaving the web show. Not yet.

"I mean, no, we are not changing the name of iCarly and no, nothing else is going to change."

"But…You don't unders…."

"No." She repeated, her eyes set hard into mine. Her gaze was enough to make me change the subject.

"…Can we stay at your place tonight?" I asked attempting to successfully change the subject. I hoped with all my might she would say yes. Her eyes searched over my face before she sighed.

"Why not?" She shrugged. I laughed and hugged her before scrambling off to put together an overnight bag. "But, just as a warning," she called as I ran into the bathroom, "Frothy hasn't had his meds in over two weeks, so he might be a little….edgy."

"Sam." I stood in the doorway of the bathroom and replied seriously, "I would take an out of control, three-legged cat if it meant I get to be with you over staying home any day." We smiled at each other for a moment before she waved me off,

"Okay, sappy moment over! Now go get ready before I change my mind." She laughed as I nodded and swiveled on my heel back into the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? This chapter is mostly dialogue, but it's important to the story! :D Also, Invader Johnny? I couldn't fit in that last scene we had talked about...But don't worry! It's coming in the next chapter! I promise! (:**

**Review; it calms Frothy down. o_O Haha! :D**


	6. Important Author Note

**Now, I don't want to be the bad news bear, but I have an important update for everyone!**

**All of my stories are going on indefinite haitus. *holds hands up* But wait! Before you guys come at me with pitch forks, I have good reason.**

**My grandfather has been having trouble with his heart and has been in the hospital since last Wednesday. It's gotten bad enough that they are going to be performing surgery on him within the next day or so.**

**So you see, I have a lot on my plate, especially when you add in school and whatnot. Just updating while balancing school and Honors classes is one thing...but this is too much.**

**I hope you guys understand and I will try to get back into the swing of things as soon as possible!**

**Until then,**

**"Stay blonde."**

**"Stay brun."**

**And have a wonderful Thanksgiving.(:**

**Sincerely,**

**KeyLimePie14**


End file.
